


The Woman

by impalaloompa



Series: Witcher Tumblr prompts and shorts [9]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Concerned Geralt, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Possessive Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, jaskier tries to joke his way through past trauma, that's what the warning is for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalaloompa/pseuds/impalaloompa
Summary: “It’s not fine,” Geralt fixed him with a hard expression, “And you shouldn’t tolerate behaviour like that.”Jaskier eyes darkened, jaw tensing.“I learned very early on that it’s just easier to not fight back,” he grit his teeth.Shock rippled through Geralt and his arms fell to his sides.“I don’t want to talk about it,” Jaskier looked away from him.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Witcher Tumblr prompts and shorts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857856
Comments: 18
Kudos: 473





	The Woman

It wasn’t unusual for Geralt to see Jaskier in the arms of someone, usually a woman but not exclusively, after playing his set at whatever tavern they were spending the night in.

It wasn’t unusual to see him pinned against a wall in the far corner with lips on his neck and hands wound into his thick hair.

It wasn’t unusual to see his eyes fluttering and the sharpness of his breathing. The spike of his arousal mixing with his usual scent that, try as he might, Geralt couldn’t help but smell across the room.

It wasn’t unusual for Geralt to sit there, nursing his tankard of weak ale, rolling his eyes as the Bard dragged whom ever had his attention for the night up to his room.

It wasn’t unusual for Geralt to pretend that it didn’t bother him. Jaskier was perfectly entitled to share his bed with anyone he liked, but more often than not, Geralt found himself wishing he could be the object of the Bards affections. He was pretty sure Jaskier wouldn’t refuse him if he asked, but he didn’t have the first clue on how to go about asking him. So he resigned himself to bitter jealousy.

It wasn’t unusual.

But tonight, in this particular tavern with this particular woman throwing herself at the Bard, something felt wrong. Something felt off.

Her hands were clamped tightly to Jaskier’s waist as she walked him back until he bumped into the wall.

He was jovial, polite, but his eyes and body language screamed how uncomfortable he was.

Geralt narrowed his eyes at them, watching with a blazing amber glare as Jaskier tried to gently prize her off him.

The woman pressed herself flush against him, running her hands through his hair and fisted one hand into the thick locks, tugging so that his head was forced back and she ran her mouth against his jaw.

Her other hand trailed down his chest, onto his stomach, fingers fluttering as she paused.

Jaskier said something to her but he was cut off by another sharp jerk of his head and her hand landed on his crotch.

Jaskier went rigid and Geralt threw himself from his table in the corner.

He stormed over, scattering the taverns patrons as he advanced and he grabbed hold of the woman’s shoulder, yanking her away from the Bard and putting himself between them.

“Leave,” he growled at her, struggling to control the fire raging in his blood, “Now.”

The woman retreated in fear, eyes flicking from Geralt to Jaskier.

Geralt rolled his shoulders, drawing himself to his full height.

He was very aware of Jaskier behind him, his shaky breath and his thundering heart.

The woman took one last look at him then turned and disappeared into the bowels of the tavern. Some of the patrons were watching, but they quickly averted their gazed when Geralt glared at them.

He spun back to the Bard.

“Jaskier,” he grunted, “Are you okay?”

Jaskier blinked at him, still trying to process what had just happened.

“Uh,” he tried, “Yeah. Yeah, thanks.”

“What happened?” Geralt frowned.

“I um… she wouldn’t take no for an answer,” Jaskier ran a hand through his hair.

“Does that happen often?” Geralt grumbled, tilting his head slightly.

“More than I’d like,” mumbled the Bard, ducking his gaze and rubbing absently at the back of his neck.

“Jaskier-“

“It’s fine Geralt. It’s… I’m tired, I’m going up to bed,” Jaskier tried to slip past him but Geralt caught his arm and held him fast.

Blue eyes met amber in a moment of defiance but Jaskier wilted, letting Geralt take hold of both his shoulders.

“It’s not fine,” Geralt fixed him with a hard expression, “And you shouldn’t tolerate behaviour like that.”

Jaskier eyes darkened, jaw tensing.

“I learned very early on that it’s just easier to not fight back,” he grit his teeth.

Shock rippled through Geralt and his arms fell to his sides.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Jaskier looked away from him.

Geralt stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Jaskier, pulling the Bard into his chest. Jaskier tensed but quickly melted into Geralt’s embrace, his own arms coming up to squeeze Geralt tightly.

Jaskier buried his face in Geralt’s shoulder, quivering slightly with each breath.

Geralt carded his fingers through Jaskier’s hair.

“It will not happen again, do you hear me? I won’t let it,” Geralt rumbled.

Jaskier nodded weakly into the crook of Geralt’s neck.

The Witcher sighed, biting his lip, trying not to think of all the times he had watched Jaskier disappear into a bed chamber with someone, and definitely trying not to wonder how many of those times the Bard had said ‘No.’

He just held him for a moment, letting Jaskier’s warmth uncurl the knot in his gut.

“Thanks Geralt,” Jaskier leaned back, eyes brimming with sincerity.

Geralt’s hand came up to cup Jaskier’s face lightly, not sure how the Bard would react.

Jaskier leaned into the touch, blue eyes never wavering from amber, and he placed his own hand over Geralt’s as the Witcher brushed his cheek softly with his thumb.

Their fingers twined slightly as Jaskier pressed Geralt’s hand against his face.

Geralt could feel the Bard’s pulse quicken, he could hear it.

The sudden urge to kiss Jaskier flooded through him and it took everything in his power to control himself. He didn’t think it would be particularly welcome, especially after what had just happened.

Instead he hummed softly.

“Bed,” he said simply.

Jaskier nodded, letting go of Geralt and turning towards the stairs.

He paused a second then turned back to Geralt, holding onto either side of the Witcher’s face and planting a soft kiss to his lips.

Geralt’s already slow heart skipped a beat.

“My hero,” Jaskier mumbled against his mouth.

Geralt tucked his arms around the Bard’s waist, pulling him close as he surged in for another desperate kiss.

The noise that escaped from Jaskier twisted something deep in his gut.

“Geralt, let’s move this upstairs. Seems we have an audience,” Jaskier darted his tongue across his lips, quirking his eyebrows at the patrons not-so-subtly watching them.

“Hm.”

Jaskier took his hand and lead him up the tavern’s creaky stairs.

As Geralt let himself be pulled along, he knew that there was no way in seven hells he was ever going to let another person hurt Jaskier like that again, even if that meant spending the rest of his days at the Bard’s side, and something told him that he would be most welcome.


End file.
